


Escape

by FernShaw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: All three type nulls are here but one doesn't end up well, Faba is just a bitch in this sorry guys, Gladion is baby, Minor Character Death, Silvally is even bigger baby, So yeah, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: One night, Gladion decides to go on the most secret place of aether paradise : the underground labs. He knew that something was up and had to check it by himself. And he ends up facing an horriying truth.
Kudos: 10





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ~  
I'm a huge type null fan, I think they're pretty much babies that deserves to be loved. Sadly it's really hard to find stories about how type nulls were created and raised and how Gladion found them. So I wrote it myself   
side note 1 : english isn't my main language AT ALL and I probably wrote a lot of shit because of it and I'm sorry.   
side note 2 : this work wwas inspired by one of my animatics that you can find righ here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOCxIlJolVY it's not exactly the same story but the 3rd null ends up the same.   
side note 3 : comments are really appreciated, please don't be afraid to post some !  
Enjoy ~

He knew it. He knew that the lab under the sanctuary couldn't just be a place where a few scientists were discussing about the pokemons they needed to heal and release. Why else would he be forbidden to go there ?

His breath was getting heavier as cries filled the room. Blood was spilling everywhere as he heard huge claws slamming against metal.

"Come on ! You took months to be created and you're going to die so easily ?! The treatments for the body parts should be more than enough ! And stop screaming like that, useless chimera, I can't work if you don't stay still ! Come on ... You, there !"

"Y-yes sir ?"

"Why isn't it alseep yet ? The gaz should be in his whole body by now !!"

"I'm afraid his mask is made only to let oxygen in and nothing else ... I think that making him breathe this gaz is only making him suffocating."

"Couldn't you said it earlier ?!"

The cries went weaker and weaker. The body wouldn't move anymore, trying desperately his best to survive. Machines around the table started beeping, the sound replacing slowly the Pokemon's voice. After a whole minute of beeps, a voice was finally heard.

"Deceased at 3:47 A.M. You'll have to inform lady Lusamine about this as soon as she wakes up. Do NOT say that it was because his body wasn't patched correctly. Just make something up, like a fight test that ended up injuring him too much or something like that. I can't fucking believe I've spent months on this garbage only for it to die for one little thing !!"

Gladion stayed in the darkness of the room, staring at the lifeless body on the table. Fabas was still talking about the fact that his creations were made to be strong and weren't supposed to die like that, that accidents like this should never happen again... The poor child was sick contemplating the corpse. Reptilian claws that apparently were starting to rot alive, a canine body with messy and probably never brushed fur, a strange tail that looked like a Gyarados' and a massive head made out of wood, where two blurry eyes could be seen. Gladion bit his hand before the scientists could notice him and close its eyes. The corpse was then cut in several pieces and trew in some kind of trash can before being brought out of the room by the scientists, finally leaving the room.

The young boy never trusted Fabas. He didn't knew why but just being in the same room as him made him uncomfortable, just like some kind of crazy scientists that are show in child stories. But now he knew why. He had no idea of what this creature was, but Fabas created and killed it. He didn't even showed compassion and just threw it like garbage. But now one thing was sure : the creature wasn't the only one of its kind. And Gladion would never forgive himself if he let them die in the same horrible way. So he started to run.

Running through the labs was the creepiest thing he ever did. Everything felt cold and lifeless. Even the scientists that he did his best not to get noticed by were just walking slowly in white coats, seemingly barely conscious. Gladion was terrified of the place but something kept him here. Something he wasn't sure to understand but something that needed him. So he kept running.

Finally a room got his attention. It was a room without any windows and even the door was made that we couldn't see what's behind. A little chain was there to block the way but apparently the last person who went into the room forgot to lock it again. The blond teenager took a deep breath closed its eyes and opened the door. When his eyes reopened, he saw two shadows in the back of a lightless room, shaking in fear, staring at him. The room was empty, except a little shelf with two pokeballs on it. One of the shadows started approaching slowly the teenager whereas the other one kept shaking even harder, whining and putting his claws over his head to hide his eyes.

"... Hello buddy. Are you okay ?"

The creature instantly jumped a meter away from him, seemingly terrified.

"Hey ! No, please ... I don't want to hurt you I swear ..."

The shadow began shaking again as gladion started approaching him slowly. Finally, he got close enough to touch his neck. His fur was the softest he ever touched. He immediately removed his hand when he noticed that the poor thing started shaking again.

"Everything's going to be okay ... Alright ? I'm here. I'm with you. I swear I'm not a bad guy, yes ? Please let me help you. I need to help you get away from here."

He knew that the creature probably didn't understand him but he tried his best to make his voice sweet and friendly. After a few minutes of talking like that, the chimera put his head on Gladion's shoulder and started whining. The teenager slowly hugged him, making sure that he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Yes. You are a very good boy. A good boy. Are you okay now ? Not scared anymore ? It's going to be alright."

The giant dog sat down and started wagging his strange tail. After a few seconds he looked at his tail wagging, like it was the first time he ever did that, and looked back at his new friend, probably looking for new kind works from him. Gladion pat his head again and looked at the second shadow. It was still very much scared but was intrigued now. Gladion took a step closer and his new friend for up and sat against the scared chimera, apparently trying his best to reassure him. Gladion waited a few minutes again to make the shaking start.

"I guess it's new to see kind people there, huh ? ... I need to show it then. To show you that you're going to be loved."

With this words he got back to the door and opened it up as widely as he could. The lights from the corridors were blinding but made the creatures look a bit more happier. Gladion finally decide to look at the shelf. He grabbed both of the pokeballs and a tiny sheet of paper that was hidden under it. On it was a precise description of the way the two creatures were made, using body parts of dozens of pokemons. Apparently they were both nicknamed "type : null". A drawing showed what they were supposed took without their helmet and it was beautiful. A mix of a canine and a bird pokemon, with a beak made out of pure silver with a little mechanism on the side for, apparently, a tiny little disk that changed his colors. He looked at the two pokeballs, grasping them in his hands while thinking about the horror that they probably lived. He knew that if he escaped with them, there was no turning back. But he just couldn't let them like that. They deserved better, they NEEDED better. He suddenly felt a little pat on his back and turned back to see a big wooden helmet against his body. The other creature still looked too terrified to move.

"I guess there's no way that I could gain your trust that easily... huh ? I'll get you out of there anyway, I promise. I just need you to stay calm."

The null looked at him right in the eyes with the most pitiful face Gladion ever saw and slowly turned to its side, revealing his stomach and closing its eyes. After spending so much time with wild injured pokemons, Gladion knew what it meant. A pokemon, especially a canine or a feline, showing this part of the body was a way for them to say that they trusted the one they were in front of. A belly is a weak spot for an opponent, a strong attack could easily rip everything since there was no true protection there. Gladion understood that the two chimeras hadn't much knowledge of communication but basic language like this was a bit more understandable for them. The blond boy pressed one of the pokeball's button and the null returned into it, without any sign of distress this time.

"Now I guess we'll have to get out of there together, huh ?"

"Who's there ?!"

A louf voice was heard from the corridors, too distant to really understand where was it comming from but too close to escape without getting noticed. The null grabbed the teen with his a corner of its helmet and put him on his back.

"... I trust you on this. "

"I SAID, WHO-"

The chimera screamed as loud as he could before running through the lab, dashing in the empty, completely white place. None of the two had an idea where they were supposed to go but they were going. Houdooms and Mightyenas started to chase them along with a few guards and scientists. But he still ran. He had to. He ran for his freedom, until-

"A dead end ?! Nononono this can't be happening !!"

The dogs were barking along the humans, creating a indescribable hubbub making the poor creature dizzy. Too much noises. Too much colours. Too much informations to process. Tears started rolling on the boy's cheeks, who started loosing hope.

"Please, don't ... You must- please you can't... You can't let them stay in here !! You monsters !! Don't touch him !!"

The boy jumped onto the ground trying his best to protect type null from attacks. And in an instant, the ground shattered. The claws of the beast started shinning as he jumped in the air, destroying the floor. The fight only lasted a few seconds, pokemons and humans were all on the ground, defeated. The creature turned back to see a huge red spot on the body he tried to protect, a hole through the hoodie and blood on his claws. Before he started to panic, the young boy pat his head and reassured him. It hurt but it wasn't important. All that mattered was the fact that they were free.

"You are really a good boy. My silver ally. Thank you, silvally."


End file.
